Episode 2-117
Summary As the crew members try to repair the stabilizer, their hoti asvins repair spells are failing to work as they should. They give up and decide that they will have to fly to Aeroplateau like this. We see Claude tied up somewhere dark, silent. Asha confronts the staff member who spoke to Leez, who tells her that "this person has nothing to do with this." Asha says that she cannot believe that the person is using such magic on a human, while the other one replies that Asha is in no position to tell her that. The staff member explains that she did not want to do this, but had decided that her indecisiveness made things worse and forced her to make this choice. She finally tells Asha that if she is unable to make up her mind, "that kid" will end up beyond her reach, and that Asha would lose the chance to gain "that power" forever. Asha looks surprised, and she explains she is not the only one who entered this war willingly, nor the only one who received an oracle, and that among those who did, one chose her as their enemy. She further explains that he knows what Asha is trying to do by taking Leez to Aeroplateau, but that her efforts will be futile, and she gives her that opportunity to change her mind; it would not be so hard since she has been doing it all along. Asha shows a (literally) dark expression. Meanwhile, in Eloth, Ran is excited about his new Gold Card and AA rank which even his brother failed get, while Tilda tells him Lutz could have gotten one if he had wanted to. Following behind, Yuta finds himself wanting to devour Tilda despite having hunted very recently and her being a mere half. He decides to be careful, and notices that Ran is not showing even the slightest bit of fear towards Tilda. Inside the Human Search System, Ran is granted permission to enter. He comments on the danger of dying if one exceeds the time limit of the search system, before being asked by Saha to perform a single search. Yuta complains internally that his new insight ability is not working the way he wants as he tries to figure out Saha's plans. The pale magician further instructs Ran to base the search on the current time, and to find the people whose real name is "Kubera". That's when Yuta's eyes finally turn blue-green, while Ran proceeds, concluding that the search system would effectively be the only way to find those people, as they would be using fake names. Tilda comments that she hopes they are nearby, while Saha answers that they ideally would be in Eloth. Ran answers that the search is done, and that one is in Eloth, one in Rindhallow before hesitating. On the screen is a dot near Aeroplateau, though still at quite a distance. On the ship, a bloodied and injured Leez reads the sign on the "elevator": To use only in case of emergency on staff's instruction, and that the company did not take responsibility for unauthorized use. Leez decides that it would be fine, since she was asked to use it by the staff member. She enters the alleged elevator. She is glad that the controls are not complicated and consists of only one red button, while she wonders if it only goes back and forth from her position to the passenger room. The door closes while a speaker voice thanks her for using "Creation Brand Artram's Emergency Escape Capsule", and states that Earth magic is unusable until impact so other spells or equipment must be readied. A twenty-seconds countdown starts as Leez desperately tries to open the door and escape. She manages to open it up a little and spots someone, so she shouts and asks for help. She recognizes Asha as the countdown reaches ten seconds. Glad, she asks her to open the door, only to see Asha say something inaudible. Her future voice comments that it seemed as if she said something, but after that she does not remember anything. As the countdown reaches zero, the capsule is ejected and blood spatters can be seen on the inside of the capsule. Currygom's comment Have a Merry Christmas! Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted December 22, 2014): * (thumbnail - Ran and his gold card): Ran could become the Priest of Water... but would it really suit his personality..? * (Asha confronts the staff member): It's not strange at all if you don't know the identity of the person talking to Asha or can't understand the conversation. * (Saha watching Ran in the HSS): The information on the screen is hard for Saha to see, so he is opening his eyes very wide. * (Leez outside the "elevator"): The wound on Leez's arm happened when the transport ship rolled over. (This would explain why the sign in the capsule is right-side up.) 2-117 incapacitated Claude.png|isolation 2-117 Asha confronts the staff member.png|confrontation 2-117 other oracle recepients.png|machination 2-117 Ran's gold magic license.png|jubilation Notes * The staff member's comment about "this person" not being responsible, as well as the rest of her conversation with Asha, implies that she is being possessed by someone else. It is strongly hinted, Show/Hide Spoiler and confirmed later, that this is, in fact, Claude. * The silhouettes shown when "the staff member" mentions others who have received oracles are of Laila Hemawati (Priest of Darkness), Saha On (Priest of Light), and a character not yet introduced at this point, Show/Hide Spoiler Mirha Simon (Priest of Wind). Claude confirms later that he also received an oracle. * As of the end of Season 2, we still have not learned why Yuta hungers for Tilda. Show/Hide Spoiler Fans initially speculated that Tilda has the real name Kubera, but that turns out to be a red herring by Currygom. * This is not the first time Leez had a bloody injury on her arm and had not taken any notice of it. References